


A Thousand Years

by daughterofcosmos_01



Series: ❤ ERERI UNIVERSE ❤ [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ...okay, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Magic, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Car Sex, Cuddlefucking, Doctor Erwin Smith, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Doctor/Patient, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Human Eren Yeager, Human/Vampire Relationship, Late at Night, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Nurse Annie Leonhart, Nurse Armin Arlert, Oral Sex, Patient Eren Yeager, Patient Jean Kirstein, Patient Marco Bott, Phone Sex, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sick Character, Sick Eren Yeager, Sleepy Cuddles, Succubus Armin Arlert, Terminally Ill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Sex, co'z Levi is a Vampire?, dying character, no?, you get it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofcosmos_01/pseuds/daughterofcosmos_01
Summary: "RED LIGHT~! RED LIG-" his words got swallowed with his own moans as the raven added another finger and scissored his insides. He still can't believe the fact that with only the doctor's finger, he'll once again come undone. He can feel it building up slowly. Like a champagne bottle suddenly popping it's cork...spilling white foam everywhere. Eren bit his lip to supress the moans trying to escape his lips as the raven's assault to his insides, intensified.  It slowly pushed Eren to the brim, until he can't stop it anymore. Just as he exploded thick spurts of white ribbon inside his gown...he heard the raven whisper sultrily at his ears again...making him shiver in delight."Baby, Ambulances don't stop at red lights during emergency."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelik87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelik87/gifts), [HeichouJaegerBooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouJaegerBooty/gifts).



> "He was an animal with such a mad disease  
> They said to stay away, but damn he wanted me  
> And that was the day that my blood became infected  
> And I learnt it was kill or be killed again
> 
> Although I’m beautiful  
> Like a perfect dream  
> Inside my soul  
> There is a murder scene
> 
> I’m a creature who’s up to no good  
> I’ll love you like, love you like a vampire would  
> I’ve been fang-using  
> Heart-bruising  
> It feels so good  
> To love you like, love you like a vampire would  
> I’ve been pray before, now I’m predator and I’m cold inside
> 
> Like a freezer door was left wide open  
> Frostbite crept into my veins  
> Crippled by a life so tragic  
> I can never love again  
> Run away ‘cause I’m contagious  
> You know that I can’t control this  
> Instinct to feed  
> The hunter in me"
> 
> || LIKE A VAMPIRE - Catrien Maxwell ||

* * *

_**A THOUSAND YEARS** _

* * *

_The brunette cannot help but stiffen up in attention when the ring of the Twelve o'clock midnight echoed into the hallways of the hospital. The wind blew softly into his room and lifting the wraps of his lace curtains into the air. Giving him a fantastic view of the full moon outside his windows. Any moment now and he'll be-_

 

_A small knock on his window pane that was left unopened caught his attention. A pair of silver eyes illuminating the same glow as the moon behind him. **"Knock** **knock."**_

 

_**"D-doctor Levi..."** The brunette can't hide the excitement in his voice. He had been waiting for this moment of his day every time he wakes up. This hidden tryst with the doctor always left his heart and his lung even weaker._

 

 **_"Say the magic words baby. you know I can't enter without you 'begging' for me. You know it, say the magic words and my name."_ ** _the brunette gasped in attention and turned to sat up facing the windows, his tan legs hanging at the bedside._

 

 **_"You may enter my room Doctor Levi A-" i_ ** _n a flash, the raven was already in front of him, his pale cold hands gripping his waist softly. he said and returned his rare displays of affection with a hug of his own._ **_"Can't you enter my room without using the windows again? I mean, what are the doors for if you're going to use the windows all the time?"_ **

 

 **_"No can do Angel, or else Annie will sell us out to your Amazon Sister. I dare say that she has one of the meanest punch."_ ** _the brunette laughed at his statement. He can't deny that. Mikasa has always been the protector of their squad. Even if it was a bully who was 10x larger than she is._

 

_**"Well, kidding aside. We angel, are going to play something exciting."** the brunette's brows furrowed in confusion. Is the doctor initiating a game for once?_

 

 **_"A game?"_ ** _the raven nodded and maneuvered his way to encase the brunette in between his legs. The brunette immediately relaxed and leaned back to him._

 

 _**"We're going to play the Ambulance game.** _ _**I'lI trail my hands...like a little, Ambulance."** The brunette gasped as the raven pushed his legs open and settled them to the side of his own legs. Hi_ _s hands trailed to the brunette's inner legs, dangerously close to his-_

 

 **_".....and I'll stop when you say red light? Easy peasy right?"_ ** _the brunette held back a groan. He is teasing him again...yet he feels a thrill of excitement on what they are going to do tonight._

 

_**"Can we Start now Angel?"** the brunette shivered in response when the doctor's breath blew soft puffs of air on his sensitive ears. This game will definitely kill him before his sickness does. His heart was ready to jump from his chest and his lungs were about to collapse from loss of oxygen. Even his tummy feels like a whole damn zoo were stomping their way inside._

 

_**"We can't have that happening Angel, Not on my watch okay?"**  The raven's answer sounded like he was convincing himself more than he is trying to imply to Eren.  **"So Eren,** **shall we start?"** The brunette squeezed his eyes shut and nodded furiously. He can't deny the fact that he is fragging excited on what is going to happen. He squealed in surprise when he felt the raven bite his ears. His ears were really sensitive._

 

_**"Eyes on me Angel, keep those pretty  ocean eyes on me."** The brunette struggled to force his eyes to stare at the Raven's intense wintry eyes. His body shivering in response to the raven's gaze. His stares always do this black magic on him. It can make him stay at one place and behave like nobody else did. Levi tamed the wildness in him...and Eren didn't hate any moment of it. In fact, he welcomed it. _

 

_**"Okay, remember the Rules Sunshine?"** he nodded in reply, not trusting his own voice, **"Then we'll start"** the raven licked his fingers before giving Eren's right toes an experimenting touch. Goosebumps rose from his legs as his cold hands made contact unexpectedly to his toes._

 

 **_"The ambulance is moving..."_ ** _on his words accord, the raven's finger slowly created a trail of soft brushes of touch on his skin. **"Where is it going I wonder?"** the whispered in a mock wonder. The sensation doubled when the raven's other arm started trailing touches on his left leg too._

 

 **_"Doctor..."_ ** _he can feel the doctor smirk in between the tresses of his hair._

 

 **_"and now its going to a shortcut...around a park. Looks like there's an emergency."_ ** _He gasped in shock when he started drawing circles on his inner thighs...closer and closer to his-_

 

**_"Looks like someone else is also up..."_   ** _t_ _he brunette blushed in response noticing the tent on his thin flimsy hospital gown. **"Well, its not like you're not the only one who;s excited."** The raven emphasized his point by grinding his raging hard on to the brunette's bum._

 

**_"Now its nearer to its destination...I wonder where. Where do you think angel?"_**

 

_" **I-I don't know-AHN~!** " The brunette squeaked his response when the raven suddenly sunk his left index finger to his pulsing hole. The raven thrusted his fingers lazily but with precision that rubs all the spots that makes him moan for more.  He only had a small amount of time to gasp out his protest due to the intense stimulation._

 

 **_"RED LIGHT~! RED LIG-"_ ** _his words got swallowed with his own moans as the raven added another finger and scissored his insides. He still can't believe the fact that with only the doctor's finger, he'll once again come undone. He can feel it building up slowly. Like a champagne bottle suddenly popping it's cork...spilling white foam everywhere. Eren bit his lip to supress the moans trying to escape his lips as the raven's assault to his insides, intensified.  It slowly pushed Eren to the brim, until he can't stop it anymore. Just as he exploded thick spurts of white ribbon inside his gown...he heard the raven whisper sultrily at his ears again...making him shiver in delight._

 

**_"Baby, Ambulances don't stop at red lights during emergency."_ **

 

 

 


	2. || B L O O D  01 ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Levi Ackerman was the heartthrob of the Cardio Department and the epitome of ethereal looks and beauty. Despite his arrogant as fvck attitude that made everyone stay away from him within a mile radius if he wakes up on the wrong side of the bed, a lot of nurses gives him the heart eyes and shamelessly flirt with him.
> 
> But behind the Doctor's enchanting looks, lies a secret that no one has yet to speak of about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pilot chapter for the Hot DOCTOR x VAMPIRE AU 
> 
> Carry on~! Carry on~!

* * *

* * *

**B L O O D  01**

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_**

**Shiganshina Hospital**

**Cardiology Department**

**April 14 of the year XXXX**

**_**

 

A man in white scrubs and white mask approached the hospital bed where a young girl lay fast asleep due to the sedatives running in her system. The soft beeps of the heart monitor echoed in the background signaling every beat the girl's heart is making, but the intervals of the beat were out of a human's heart normal rhythm. A strobe light was focused on her exposed chest where a bunch of green cloth covered the rest of her body.

"I'm going to start the Coronary Artery Bypass Graft Surgery to Hanna Elise, an eight-year old girl suffering from atherosclerosis. Considering her age and medical background which is nowhere near in good condition, preciseness must be crucially observed. Shall we start now?"

 

“Yes Doctor.” The three men who were on the other side of the patient answered, also in green scrubs and face mask.

 

“Are the arteries that will be used as bypass grafts ready?”

 

“Yes doctor.”

 

The man who was the head of the operation nodded. “Then we’ll proceed with CABG. Scalpel.” The nurse nearest to the stainless steel instruments reached for the sleek metal and gave it to the doctor. The doctor made a small skin incision extending from the midpoint between the angle of Louis and the sternal notch to lessen the xiphoid process. A diathermy incision was extended through the subcutaneous tissue down to the sternum.

 

“Bovie.” The bleeding points are soon cauterized carefully especially with the periosteum so it won’t interfere with the healing later on.

 

The doctor proceeded on deepening the incision exposing the patient’s organ that will be operated on. At this point, the patient’s heart will be stopped for a moment so it will be still enough for the doctor to operate on the girl’s heart. He took a quick look on the heart-lung machine that is now supplying blood and oxygen through the patient before proceeding.

 

The doctor carefully made an incision to separate the deceased artery when a blood splattered into the surgeons face. His eyes widened as blood continued flowing from the sliced artery.

 

“D-doctor. The patient is having an excessive bleeding!” the doctor cursed and placed his scalpel down. His vision blurred for  a second and made the wrong cut. Doubts and regret flooded the doctor’s heart making his breath come out in short pants. He should’ve passed it to the other doctors and just rested after the eight hour surgery to the Forty-two year old woman. The operation was also complicated but it was nowhere near this girl’s condition. If this continues, she will not be able to hold  out like that adult lady did.

 

“Call Dr. Ackerman.” the doctor stated lowly, almost a whisper.

 

“Sir?” the nurse squeaked as they tried to stop the bleeding.

 

“Call Dr. Ackerman while I stop the bleeding. I am no longer fit to perform this surgery. Run into the Cardio Department. I’m sure it’s his break at this moment.” The nurse nodded and removed her gloves before dashing outside the Operating Room into the Cardio Dept. which was only a few hallways away.

 

She ran past a bunch of patients and doctors who regarded her bloody scrubs with a cautious glance but she paid no mind. A girl’s life was in line and she couldn’t care less what she looked like from other person’s perspective.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached a door labeled as Cardiology Department. She quickly turned the knob and open the door with so much force that it crashed into the wall. The loud bang made a lot of doctors who were having their coffee break turn to her direction.

 

“Where’s *huff* Dr. *huff* Ackerman? Emergency….please.” the stunned doctors pointed her into the closed door where doctor’s usually took a nap. She nodded gratefully and proceeded on opening the door.

 

The raven’s wintry eyes was trained onto her before she can even speak a single syllable. His gaze was irritated almost bored. “Took you a fvcking long time brat. He fvcked up didn’t he?” the nurse shamefully shook her head.

 

“W-we’re sorry Doctor. We did our best but Dr. Jean made the wrong cut and….”

 

“Shut it. We have no time  for blaming who did what. How bad is it?” the blonde nurse still refused to meet her eyes.

 

It was the only confirmation the raven needed before removing his white coat and walk outside the quarter’s  area. The doctors in the office gave the two cautious looks as the raven ranted on the stupidity of some doctor he refused to name while stomping his way out of the door. They were just  a bunch of ‘horse face’ or ‘horsey’ but the staffs quickly deducted who was the object of the raven’s irritation.

 

The raven was already on the process of sterilizing his hands when the blonde nurse caught up to him. The doctor walked so fast that he seemed like a blur to her. Was it her fatigue talking or did the doctor really reached the O.R in just a few seconds? Nevertheless, the raven paid her no mind and proceeded on wearing gloves. He quickly wore a mask over his face and entered the operating room.

 

“Dr. Ackerman!” The relieved looks on the nurses faces were almost comical when the raven entered their line of  vision. It was as if angels have descended from heaven to help them.

 

The raven ignored him and  gave the object of his irritation the nastiest look he can give. “I can fvcking handle this huh?” He growled out getting a thread and needle from the tray. He slapped the doctor’s hand off the patient and proceeded on stopping the bleeding.

 

“I did, I just made the wrong cut and-”

 

“and Look where it took us. Jesus fvcking Christ. You almost bled this girl to death. Can’t you at least lower down your fvcking pride for a fvcking second? Your face is ugly enough and you just proved how it also reflects your heart asshole. Someone get this idiot  out before I stitch his face off the earth.”

 

The blonde man wanted to argue but the nurses quickly ushered him to the exit according to the head surgeon’s request. The raven let out a relieved breath and asked the nurse to cut the stitch he made on the girls artery. The nurse quickly acted on stimulus and cut the string.

 

The raven sighed in exasperation. “We only have a limited time to finish this surgery so where are the healthy arteries?” the nurse nearest to him gave the metal tray containing the arteries. The raven gave it a nasty look and turned to the girls heart.

 

What a fvcking bloody mess this Horse face turned this supposedly clean operation if he was the one who performed this. But did he agreed? Hell no. Sure, he did a Twelve-hour operation to an eighty-year old man but he’s more than hundred percent sure that he can do ten times better than horse faced brat.

 

Brats nowadays are always getting ahead of themselves. Just because they are employed longer in this institute, they are like hurt puppies  whose home and attention was stolen from them.

 

He sighed again and proceeded on sewing one section of the artery around the opening just below the blockage in the true deceased coronary artery and attached the other end into the tiny opening he made into the aorta. This redirected the blood flow around the blockage.

 

The nurse’s complexion who were fifty shades pale before slowly gained their color as the raven doctor performed with ease. He skillfully placed temporary pacing wires in case there will be an abnormal heart rhythm after the surgery and a chest tube to drain the fluid before closing it with special wires. The chest incision was closed with a few internal stitches.

 

The nurses let out a relieved sigh when the girl’s condition remained stable during the raven’s ministrations. Her heartbeat was normal and her breathing’s fine.

 

“Operation finished. Keep close track of the girl’s condition vital signs. Alert me if something happens.”

 

The nurses nodded in gratitude as the raven quickly exited the O.R. He quickly did a roundabout and went to the sink to wash the bloodied mess on his hands. The water on the sink immediately turned red with the amount of blood he washed down the drain.

 

“Another successful operation doctor.” A scratchy yet familiar voice spoke from the raven’s side. A spectacled woman with hair that could’ve passed off as a bird’s nest was casually leaning on the wall, her arms folded into her chest.

 

The raven was about to give her his piece of mind when a particular horse-faced dude spoke from his other side. The man’s face was the epitome of pure rage and was it…jealousy? The raven gave him a knowing smirk. He’ll get this horseface back for endangering that girl’s life.

 

“And so the animal heeds his master’s calls.”

 

“Shut it Ackerman. Today’s just your lucky day.”

“Just like the one before and the one before that? And the other time I also took over a surgery where I’m just an assistant? Come on Kirstein, you can do better than that.” The man just fisted his palms and gave the man the nastiest glare he can.

 

“The day will come that _you’ll_ be the one needing my help Ackerman. Wait for it.” The blonde man gave him one last glare and walked away, his head still held high.

 

“Yeah and horses don’t neigh….like you!” the woman beside him shouted when the man was no longer on their line of sight. He turned to the raven with a bright smile on her face. “Was my insult good? I just copied you~! Did I do it right?” the raven closed the faucet and carefully wiped his hands with a tissue and hand sanitizer he always carry around. Hospitals are the home of germs and bacteria that he didn’t want to get from tissues they hang near the sink.

 

“The fvck are you even doing here four eyes? This is not your department.” The spectacled doctor in the name of Hanji Zoe gave him a wide smile. “Neither this is yours.”

 

Truth to her words, neither of the two of them belongs into the cardiology Department. Hanji Zoe is a doctor in Pediatric Department specializing in brats. It uncannily suited her since she had a healthy obsession to kids. She might exactly not look like it but she’s really skilled in her field and widely recommended by doctors and patient alike.

 

Consequently, the raven doesn’t belong in this department either. Nor in any specific departments. He’s actually a General Practitioner not specializing in the field of Cardiology or anything. He just happens to be constantly scouted and pulled by the cardio department into their domain that he started making his unofficial residence there. It was a win-win situation for him since only complicated operations were given to him and he can get away from other departments who were trying to snatch him for their convenience.

 

It was never voiced out verbally by the man itself but Dr. Levi Ackerman is an extremely skilled doctor and an absolute asset into the hospital after he transferred here 2 years ago. In the short span of two years, the raven already made a name of himself as the Father of Medicine, in which he always deny despite the obvious performance he’s showing.

 

The raven doctor not only became famous for his expertise in any field but also his ethereal looks that made everyone swoon to him. With his wintry eyes, aristocratic-looking face and a built body to die for, It was never in question why he became a sensation in the entire hospital and various departments.

 

The only downside, were more of like a turn on to those who liked the bad boys type, was his nasty attitude and his sexy lips that can’t speak a sentence without a cuss. His nasty attitude knows no bounds that effectively shut the hell out of people mainly because of his scary aura and the reason that he is more than hundred percent right.

 

Yet, there still some idiots like that horse face who thinks he’s better than anyone and that the raven is wrong in any means necessary. Dr. Jean Kirstein was a Cardiologist in Shiganshina for over three years, meaning he was here before Levi transferred. He was an admirable doctor known to perform complicated surgeries successfully without sweat. His only downside is that jealousy got the best out of him when the Levi Ackerman arrived into the picture. It started with just a few shits and now it has come to this. He can’t believe that horseshit.

 

“Hey Levi! Did you hear what I said?”

 

The raven gave her a nasty glare. “Will you shut your face and wait for me to finish washing my damn bloody hands before you start giving me shit?” the woman, unaffected by his burst of anger, just smiled at him and held her hands up in a defeated manner.

 

“Woah chill out. I’m not here for…..for that. Erwin sent me here to pick you up…or did the 12 hour + 5 hour surgery fried your brain now? DO you still recognize me Levi?” the woman asked stupidly. “ _Sais-tu qui je suis?”_ she then proceeded on the man’s mother tongue making the raven glare daggers at him.

 

“ _Ferme ta gueule_. You’re annoying me four eyes.”

 

“Thank God you can still speak” Dr. Hanji stated in exaggerated relief.

 

“A Seventeen hour surgery is nothing to me four-eyes. Now tell what does that shitty bro needs from me?” the beta’s smile to him made hairs on his arms stand up.

 

It could only mean two things. Either Erwin wants to celebrate something with him or give some work to him. Either of them will undoubtedly cause trouble to his peaceful life. He just hoped that it wasn’t the latter since the last time Erwin passed a work to him, it ended in a shitstorm. It became a lesson on not to pair a Psychopathic Hoarder with an OCD Doctor or else there will be war. The man was traumatized beyond human capacity, yet it actually fixed the man’s explosive attitude and hoarding tendencies.

 

“Another Special Case, ” the woman leaned closer to his ears and whispered things that greatly piqued the raven’s interest. “Erwin think’s it’s a Dhampir.”

 

* * *

 

 

In contrary to all that bullshit, humans have been gossiping about. The race of vampires weren’t actually wiped out after Count Dracula’s death. Neither they are the only fantasy and mythical creatures living today. Aside from Vampires & Dhampirs, species such as Incubus, Succubus, Werewolves, fairies and gypsies exists. Though they are now in hiding to avoid the human’s prodding instances and resorted on living  a normal life, there till many of them scattered around the world. Some living in the depths of the earth and some within the human society, trying to blend in. Just like his long-time friend and comrade during the age of WWI, former commander and now Dr. Erwin Smith of the Dermatology Department.

 

The raven made a quick scan on the _suspected Dhampir’s_ profile the four-eyed pediatrician gave to him before dashing back to her Dept. when her name was called over P.A system. What a crazy lady, she must’ve snuck out. Again.

 

A Big Red _CONFIDENTIAL_ was plastered on the folder’s cover which increased the raven’s suspicion. The folder was even sealed with plastic and all that zip-lock shit. Jesus, what kind of patient is this kid; _A Mafia boss’s son?_

 

A young man with brunette locks and the greenest…somewhere between a myriad of blue-green-brown pair of eyes served as the first page of his portfolio. He was smiling at the picture but sadness was evident in his ethereal colored eyes. The raven turned the page and saw the brat’s general information inside.

 

 **Name:** Eren Jaeger

 **Age:** 17           **Birthday:** March 30

 **Blood Type:** -O

 **Address:** xXx/xXx/xXx

 **Mother:** Carla Jaeger | 36 | Housewife | Deceased

 **Father:** Grisha Jaeger | 41 | Neurologist | N/A

 **Sister:** Mikasa Jaeger | 22 | Café Waitress | Alive

**Academic Excellence:**

N\A

**Medical History:**

………….

………..

…………..

 

The profile was last update April 2018 when he was admitted in Maria hospital so this brat must’ve had his birthday already. _Eighteen._ A peak age for young half-bloods like him, _if he really is._ The age of Eighteen is usually where a Dhampir’s senses he inherited from his Vampire Sire slowly awaken Like the need for blood, advanced senses and stuff.

 

Looking at his profile, his mother might be the _human_ one and his dad the one with Vampire Blood. Dhampir’s existence are really rare and usually ends up with their mothers dying after giving birth to them. His sister could be out of the picture since unlike him, his sister lived a normal life outdoors and even landed a job as a Café Waitress which requires exposure to

sunlight.

 

Despite having a human blood, Dhampir’s are really vulnerable to sunlight. Their skin easily burn with the sun’s rays and would turn into ashes after Thirty Minutes of exposure. Which one of this brat’s quirk. Seventeen years of age and yet he never had a proper education aside from homeschooled. There were no evidences or written notes that he stepped out when the sun’s out and never had any work.

 

It was really crafty how his medical condition and history was tailored for his secret’s convenience. A disease that makes him unable to go out into sunlight? What a bunch of bullshit. No wonder Erwin sent him to observe the brat, a pureblood who was a _vampire_ since the concept of vampire’s even started and can detect even the smallest hint of Dhampir blood in his system.

 

Unlike that half-blood, Levi was born from two pure-blooded vampires on the year xXxX. The age where every humans are so against of these _monsters_ living. A complete contrast on today’s era where teenage girls are all giving the heart eyes to _sparkling vampires._ Like where did they get that wishy washy sparkle? Sure he’d sparkle, If you douse him with glitters, which is not a good idea unless you want to die.

 

Well that’s already old news now since his mother already died when a stupid farmer staked her heart after she _tried_ to help them from the _real cold-blooded monster_ who tried to eat his cattle and kids. What ungrateful creatures humans are. His father was already out of the picture before he was even born. Just his asshole of an Uncle, Kenny Ackerman, who took the _trouble,_ of raising a _punk_ _kid_ like him. Kenny, like his dad was also out of his life, a hundred years ago actually. Maybe chillin’ somewhere in Morocco and fvcking anyone who had two legs.

 

Him on the other hand is blending in to the society as a Doctor in Shiganshina hospital. Him and Erwin only did it on a whim and worked on a hospital a few hundreds of years back and now it has become a some kind of a passion. Aside from the idea of being able to help people like his mother wanted him, which is kind of ironic since she was killed by the very same species his mother wanted him to protect, they also have an exclusive access to blood.

 

Levi was different from other vampires living today, he despises the idea of sucking blood, directly from the host. God knows if that person takes a bath every day. Really disgusting. That’s why he resorted on getting blood from blood banks depending on which type has extra stock. He only have the urge to drink once every three days so he never gets caught. The taste was kind of bland but it gets the thirst off.

 

He can’t help it if the blood of his _beloved_ would be the only blood that would appeal to him. He only heard stories of it from his mom, but it got him looking forward on finding his own. According to his mom, he only person who bears the most _divine_ blood for a vampire and the only one that can quench a vampire’s thirst, is their beloved. It was something akin to a werewolf’s _soulmate_ since they can also forge an emotional and mental link, but it stems deeper than that. The blood of a person’s beloved can give someone superior strength and can heal any wounds depending on the _affection_ the pair have for each other.

 

Hundreds and almost a thousand years later. Levi has yet to find his _beloved._ He is on the verge of losing hope and just bond to someone that he’ll kind of spend the rest of his immortal days with, but there’s this biting…desperate feeling in his heart that stopped him from doing so. Especially the words that his mother last told him before she turned into dark ashes.

 

His train of thoughts was stopped when he finally reached the underground Level of the hospital where patients with _special cases_ are usually kept. Hanji already inform him that during daylight, Eren Jaeger stays at the lower levels and gets transferred to a UV protected room during the night to he can breathe fresh air. The name _Eren Jaeger_ was scribbled on the paper at the holder under the number 1225.

 

He sighed and composed himself and make himself look as _doctorly_ as he can, not a _pure-blooded_ vampire out to scout him if he ever was a Dhampir. He knocked at the door a few times. He heard a small squeak and few crashes inside that made him frown. _What is that doing inside?_ A few more minutes of crashing and shuffled movements inside passed before he heard the brat poke from the other side. “C-come in.” He sighed and slowly turned the knob.

 

_“Good Morning Mr. Jaeger. I’m Dr. Ackerman. Levi Ackerman. Your Doctor starting from today.”_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it~!
> 
> Any thoughts???
> 
> TT^TT I really did my best UwU. I had to watch a 20 minutes+++ Medical uncensored video of open heart surgey, which by all means, I watched in between my fingers. UwU. I hope I won't make any med student out of there angry TT^TT
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not a med student, i'm just a sixteen-year-old teen writing fics after researching as mush as I can. TT^TT
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3 <3 <3
> 
> I think this was kind of late, but I hope you this came out okay. I started around....2AM maybe and finished *checks clock dazzedly* 4:08 Pm. Well I had 2 hours of sleep, did a few house chores ate food and tadaaaa~!
> 
>  
> 
> And anddd special thanks to my French/Canadian Sister who helped me in my french thingy Angelik87 ❣️♥❣️♥❣️♥❣️
> 
> 🥖 sais-tu qui je suis / Do you know me? Or you know who I am?  
> 🥖 Ferme ta gueule / Shut your mouth or shut up
> 
> See you when I see you <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> UwU
> 
> So here it is y'all~!
> 
> The VampirexDoctor goodnessss~! Horray~!
> 
> I gifted this work to one of my closest friend here in ao3~! THE one I talked to outside this platform and encouraged me when my entire being is down.
> 
> I'll post another one (I'M SORRY, I MIGHT TEASE YOU AND NOT START IT SO FAST, BUT THIS WILL EXPIRE...IN ABOUT....UHM.....4 DAYS SO PLEASE, PLEASE BARE WITH ME AND ....AND HERE IT IS~!)
> 
> going back to what I was saying, I'll post my OMEGAVERSE X PSYCHO X MADHATTER&ALICE X POLICE X HARLEQUIN&JOKER AU in the morning (It's 12-ish of the 3nd of April here) since it's draft will also expire soon. (T^T) I'm really sorry you guys, I don't to get your hopes up and tease you but I don't these babies to diappear. UwU. SO please bare with me. I won't and NEVER will abandom my babies. Not on my watch. they will all have a happy and fluffy ending, by hook or by crook <3.
> 
>  
> 
> SO STAY TUNED AND SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU GUYS.
> 
> THANKS AS ALWAYS~!


End file.
